The Midnight Hybrid: The Story of Emma Rose Hale
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Emma is a hybrid. Charlie found her at the police station, and now she lives with the Cullens. Alice had visions of Emma before Emma came. Now that Emma's older, does Alice have a chance to make them come true? Alice/OC fem/
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Hybrid**

CHAPTER 1

Summary: Emma is a hybrid. Charlie found her at the station and now she lives with the Cullens. Alice had visions of her with Emma. Will she ever get the chance to make it come true?

Things to know:

Set after Breaking Dawn.

Nessie is fully grown at 17 and Edward and Bella's daughter; she is a hybrid

Emmet and Rose are together

Bella is a vampire and with Edward,

Alice is not with Jasper.

Jasper and Alice are birth siblings

Jasper's mate is Kate from the Denali Clan.

Alice has no mate.

Charlie and Sue are married, and know everything about vampires and werewolves. The Volturi are not in affect in this story.

Introduction:

The baby had been dropped off at the police station at around midnight the night before. The night guard came out of the building to find the baby in a basket wrapped up in blankets with two letters tucked inside the basket. The baby was fast asleep. The guard looked around but there was no sign that any human had visited that night.

The next day, there was a meeting in the staff room at the police station about the baby. When he found that one of the letters had been addressed to the Cullens, he decided he would call them immediately.

The phone rang in the Cullen household. Alice, who had seen what was coming, picked up the phone and said brightly "Hello, Charlie! Esme and Carlisle are on their way, they should be there any minute. I'm so excited about the baby! You don't have to worry about a thing, they'll take her!"

Charlie was silent for a minute so that Alice had to say "Charlie? You still there?"

Charlie replied "Yeah, sorry Alice, it's just still somewhat weird getting used to the fact that you can see the future."

"I know, I know." Alice's laugh rang into the phone "By the way, are you coming over this weakened?" she asked "Or are you going to spend some time alone with Sue?"

"I think I might actually bring Sue up this weekend, if I can." Charlie said "Unless you see otherwise?"

"I think that should be okay. I'll give you a ring if anything changes." She confirmed

"Great. Say hi to everyone for me." Charlie said

"Will do. Bye Charlie." She replied, hanging up the phone.

Charlie pressed the "end" button on his cell phone and sighed. Then he walked back into the meeting room.

"The Cullens will be here in about 5 minutes or so. Boys, I'd like to ask if you could get back to work; I think this will be a private matter between myself and the Cullens. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." Charlie announced to the room. The men gathered up their things and went back to work.

Charlie waited two minutes until he heard Esme and Carlisle's voices coming from down the hallway. Then he went into the make-shift daycare center and brought out Emma.

The door to the office opened. Esme and Carlisle walked in. "Hello Charlie. It's been a while!" They said, giving Charlie a hug and a handshake.

"Hey guys!" Charlie replied, grinning.

"So what's the business for today?" Carlisle asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, it's actually not really business. It's more personal." Charlie replied, bringing out Emma.

"Oh my goodness! Who is this little one?" Esme asked

"This little one was found on the station's steps last night by the night guard. He looked around but saw no one. No human, at least. The only clue that tells us who she is is the two notes that were left with the baby that states that her name is Emma. Here are the letters. One is addressed to you; the other is addressed to her.

Carlisle took the note that was addressed to him and Esme. He opened it carefully and began reading it.

After he quickly read it (or at least, quickly for human; for vampires it was just normal pace) he looked up and said "I see" and gave it to Esme, who in turn gave him baby Emma to hold.

"She will stay and live with us. Rose and Emmett can be her mother and father; Rose has wanted a child so much. It will work out well. Thank you for letting us know, Charlie." Carlisle said

"Sure. I'm just glad the kid gets a home now." Charlie replied

"I think we should keep her name." Esme said, apparently reading something in the letter

Charlie and Carlisle looked at her.

"I like Emma. It's kind of like Emmett. But I think her middle name should be Rose. Emma Rose Hale." Esme stated

So the life of the Hybrid Emma Rose Hale began, in the small town of Forks, where mysteries among humans were yet to be uncovered. Some may call it a new chance at life; some may call it the beginning of her life. But either way, little did Emma Rose Hale know, sleeping in her basket, how her life had just been changed- forever.

**A/N: So! New Twilight story. I hope you enjoy it. Some things are subject to change, depending on response. So please, review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Emma is now fully grown at age 17, like Nessie. By the way, this story will be in Emma's POV unless I say otherwise. Just so ya know. Oh, and another note, Emma was born in Forks but she and the rest of the Cullens moved to Brazil for a long time and are back at Forks. And Nessie and Jacob are together, but Jacob spends a lot of time at the reservation because Nessie is at school. Oh, and thanks for those of you who have been reading this story. Any questions or anything like that, either PM me or REVIEW!!**

"Emma! Time to wake up!" A voice called.

I groaned and rolled over. My alarm clock started to buzz. Annoyed, I swatted the snooze button. Of course, I hit it a little too hard and smashed it into pieces.

"Aunt Rose! Emma broke her alarm clock again!" I heard my cousin Nessie call to my mom. She stood in the doorway. "Time to get up, lazy butt." She said, coming in. I glared at her.

"Why do you have to be such a tattle-tale? I asked grumpily

"Why do you have to be so grumpy in the morning?" She retaliated.

"Okay, okay guys. No catfights in the morning please." Alice said, coming into the room. That's when she saw what used to be my alarm clock and sighed.

"Why must you smash your alarm clock every morning?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Because…I hate school. And I especially hate that it's the first day. I miss Australia." I pouted, referring to the fact that we had spent the summer in our house in Australia, shopping, going to the beach…shopping.

She laughed. "Come, Emma. Time to get up! Please…." She pouted, knowing I can't say no to her.

I groaned. "Alice…"

"Emma…" She replied annoyingly

"Emma, sweetie, time to get up!" My mom said coming in to my room.

"Little late on that game, eh Rose?" Alice grinned at my mom.

"What do you mean?" My mom asked

"We've been trying to get her up the last 15 minutes." Alice explained

"Yeah, and she broke her alarm clock again, Aunt Rose." Nessie said

"I heard you the first time, Nessie." My mom smiled, looking over and seeing the mess that was my alarm clock. "But seriously, sweetie. You better get up before I call your dad in here. You don't want to be woken up by him…trust me."

"Trust you?! Mom, I've been woken up by dad plenty of times before! I know exactly what you're talking about!" I said

"Nice try going off topic. Now come on, up up!" My mom ordered

"Fine, fine." I sighed resentfully. I sat up and got out of bed. As usual, Alice was over at my closet, picking out what I was going to wear to school today. And she was the only one who got away with that. And that's because, well…she's Alice. She can get away with anything, at least where I'm concerned.

"Here you go!" She sang satisfactorily, handing the contraption called my outfit. I sighed. I've told her time and time again that I would be perfectly fine in jeans and a shirt, but Alice is Alice. She doesn't settle for jeans and a shirt.

"Okay, okay. Now out, out! Jeeze, what does a girl need to do for privacy around here?" I asked, as my family finally left me alone in the room.

I finished dressing in about 1 minute. Bored and looking for something to do, I left my room to go to Alice's room where I always went when I was bored.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Alice asked, seeing me in the reflection of her mirror.

I sighed. "Not much. Kind of bored." I replied. She glanced at me and knew something was up.

"What's the matter? Need to go hunting before school?" She asked

"No…I don't really know. I just feel so antsy for some reason." I replied, sitting on her bed.

"Hmm…maybe when we get to school you'll feel better?" Alice suggested

I shrugged and said "yeah…but how the hell can sitting in a chair for 6 hours be better? Oh well, maybe I just need some excitement in my life." I complained

"What…being a hybrid isn't exciting enough?" Alice said, pretending to be shocked

I sighed, "You know what I mean!"

"Maybe you're still on the Australia schedule." Alice suggested

"Yeah, I guess. I really miss it." I pouted

"You just miss the hot guys." Alice grinned

"Are you kidding? I'm sorry, but the guys in Australia are hot and funny and nice…but not my type. I don't know exactly what my type is, or if there is such a thing, but I could never date a guy from Australia. Plus there would be the whole time zone thing to think about. No, dating a guy from Australia is not an option." I ranted a bit

"Wow…didn't realize you felt so passionate about the subject" Alice commented

"Yeah, well…I don't know. Guys can be jerks." I said wrinkling my nose.

"To you? Never. Plus if they were they'd be answering to me." Alice assured me protectively.

"Alice! Emma! Come on let's go!" I heard my mom say

"And that would be a very scary thing." I said, pretending to be serious as we walked downstairs to the garage.

"Hey, it would! You know I can be scary sometimes! Especially when you are involved!" Alice complained.

"Yeah…I guess that's true." I said, thinking back to the many times Alice threatened people for trying to mess with me.

"Come on sweetie! Let's go!" Mom said impatiently. My dad just grinned at me.

"Mom! Since when are you so anxious to go to school?" I asked, sliding into the back seat. "And why can't I drive?"

"Yeah Rose…you're never this anxious to get to school. Emma does have a point there." Edward said suspiciously, opening the door for Bella.

"I'm not anxious, and you can't drive because there is no need for you to drive!" My mom insisted. "And Edward, you're not supposed to encourage her!"

Edward just grinned. "See ya at school, Rose."

I frowned.

Dad got in the front passenger's seat and, turning around, said "hey don't feel too bad, kid. I don't get to drive either."

I smiled. My dad always knows how to make me smile.

Mom gave a grateful look towards dad as she pulled out of the driveway, following Alice, who was in the car with Jasper and his mate, Kate. Following us was Bella, Edward, and Nessie. Nessie and I were texting about how much it sucked not being able to drive to school because our parents were so stubborn. Luckily Uncle Edward can't read her mind, so he doesn't know what we are complaining about and can't tease us.

We drove into the parking lot, people stepping out of the way as our flashy cars swerved to avoid from hitting others. All of us found prime spots, whatever those are in this school. Mom smiled in spite of herself. She never got tired of making a first impression. I found it kind of annoying, people always staring. And nobody ever really talked to us, especially Nessie and I. They saw our family and knew that our aunts and uncles were protective. Well, at least, her aunts and uncles. My…whatever you would call them. I mean, my mom and dad are Rose and Emmett, but Carlisle and Esme adopted me just because it would be easier. I don't really know, it doesn't matter in my family anyways.

My dad got out of the car first, and opened the door for mom and me. Putting on his sunglasses, he walked over to Edward's car with his arm slung around my mom's shoulder to where our whole family was. I just rolled my eyes and put my sunglasses on the top of my head, ignoring the glances I got from all the doofus high school guys that were around.

We talked in low vampire voices so that no one else could hear us. You tell people were so obviously impressed by us, but too nervous to come up and speak with us.

"Okay, so remember the plan. We've never been here before, and we moved from Brazil. Try to get lost some if you really want to make it seem normal. Don't be too friendly, but don't be stuck up or anything. Be the quiet new kid." Edward said in a low voice.

We all rolled our eyes. "Uncle Edward, you worry too much." I said with a grin. The rest of my family laughed.

"Well, some one has to! We need to pull this off, or else we'll have to move again. It's dangerous for us here anyways, because we've been here before." Edward replied

"You know, he does have a point." Alice said, still grinning. "We do have to be careful. But we've done this so many times we can totally do it with our eyes closed."

The first bell rang, signaling us to go to class. We'd already done all of our paperwork the day before, so we could just go to class. Nessie and I had all of our classes together, which was really nice.

We all sighed and started walking towards the school, my dad and mom walking together, with Bella and Edward. Jasper and Kate were also together, but Alice walked with Nessie and I. All three of us actually had the same schedule. Apparently Nessie and I had to be supervised at all times. The only thing that I was somewhat worried about was having class with my mom and dad. That was going to be awkward. Otherwise, this school experience would hopefully be smooth sailing the whole way throug


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As we got to the school's main hallway, mom and dad took me aside.

"Now, Emma. We know you've been doing this awhile now, but we want to go over a few more things with you." My mom said in her vampire voice.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I'd known this was coming. Obviously, my parents knew nothing about my secret. Though it was funny- even my dad was serious on this talk. Nothing made him more nervous than the thought of me going out with high school human boys. I smiled in spite of myself.

"We realize you are getting older and want to start looking for a mate. That is a very dangerous thing to do with a human- just look at Bella and Edward, and all the stuff they went through. It wasn't easy. We just want you to be happy. But at the same time, you have to think about what you really want. So please, just…be careful." My mom warned.

Huh. Surprisingly short. That's a new one for my mom. I figured I'd get it from Alice later…oh Alice.

"Yeah…and if any boys try to, ya know…do stuff to me, just call my name and I'll be there in one millisecond. Cause no one messes with my baby." My dad growled protectively. I laughed at the thought of my teddy bare father trying to be protective. My mom gave him a reproachful look.

"I mean, my baby daughter. Duh, Rose!" My dad said

"You better have meant that, Emmett." My mom smiled

The second bell rang. Alice and Nessie were waiting impatiently for me to get going to class. "Well, this is it. Have a great day, sweetie. And remember, if you need anything…" My mom said

"I'll be fine, mom." I replied

"Okay, see you later." My mom and dad said

"Bye!" I called down the hall

"Sheesh, it's about time." Alice complained as we walked away.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who got a talk." I said playfully, looking pointedly at nudging Alice's side with my elbow. Ow. I have to remember not to elbow a vampire.

Nessie glanced back at me. "Well, my parents may lecture me, but not as long as yours does." She tried, but failing miserably at coming up with a come back.

Alice and I laughed. "So, we're going to AP English first, right?" I asked

"Yup." Alice said, looking at the schedule.

We arrived at classroom number 18 just as the teacher began taking attendance. It was only about a minute or two after the second bell had rung, as due to our natural habit of walking quite quickly, we had gotten there in a good amount of time.

"Ah! Perfect timing. I'd wondered where my three knew students were. The man's name was apparently Mr. Howard. He seemed to be okay, kind of a boring guy, nothing too exciting. I'd gotten close enough so I could read his history and called it okay.

I forgot to tell you. I have a bit of an interesting power. I can read the history of anyone I meet. I can tell you pretty much anything they've done and it's all truthful. I'm kind of like a human lie detector in a way. I also have a power where I can make a person's worst nightmare come true. I'm sort of an illusionist. I can use something from there past and use it against them. It's kind of neat. The only one who I don't affect is Bella, as usual.

"Well, I think you three can take those three seats in the back corner over there." Mr. Howard instructed, pushing his glasses up his nose. I smirked to myself. This was going to be fun.

We made our way to the back of the room. I could tell guys turned around to check us out as soon as we passed them. I visibly rolled my eyes. Humans were so predictable.

Alice, Nessie and I sat down. I stretched my legs and made myself comfy. I sat besides Alice, who was in the middle of Nessie and I. There was a boy next to me. With my super vampire sight, I could see his name was Ben. He looked okay enough. He was the only one who wasn't goggling at me, Nessie and Alice like an idiot. I actually seemed normal. Or unique in this circumstance.

We opened up our notebooks and textbooks. Macbeth. I groaned silently. I'd read this story thousands of times and had analyzed it word for word. Great. One class period out of many for staring out the window. Until I felt my phone vibrate.

Putting my Droid under the desk, I touched the screen. It lit up, showing me that the message was from Dad.

_"See anything you like yet?"_ He texted. I grinned. Mom was probably breathing down his neck for texting me in school.

_"Nah. Also, mom's breathing down your neck at the moment, so you'd better watch it."_ I replied

_"Oops. Busted. G2g ttyl lu." _Dad replied quickly.

_ "Bye. Lu2." _I replied.

Alice nudged me and whispered in her vampire voice, "What'd Emmett say?"

"Oh, you know Dad. Wanted to know if I "saw anything I liked yet." I replied in the same tone.

"Oh. Gotcha. Usual Emmett stuff." Alice said.

"Yup." I sighed

The boy Ben who was next to me turned around to glare at me to be quiet. I was shocked. No human could have heard what Alice and I were saying. That's when I saw his eyes and gasped.

**A/N: Dun dun dun…completely unexpected cliffhanger! This story is about to take a very different turn then what I originally had it down as. It's still Alice/OC but has a different story to it now…I just came up with the idea actually. Please REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Yay new chapter! This story is definitely going to have quite a twist to it! Oh by the way, if you hadn't figured it out yet, the italicized text means that it's texting from the cell phones. Just so ya know. Please keep reading! Also REVIEW!!!!!**

My mouth was open as I gaped at the golden-eyed boy looking at me with a mirrored expression.

Alice glanced at me and whispered, "You know, if you keep your mouth open long enough, flies will go into it." Then she saw him too.

I finally broke the connection and quickly looked away. He did the same thing. Luckily, Mr. Howard was turned around and writing something on the chalkboard so he hadn't seen the staring contest that was going on in the back of the room.

I was still in shock. Another vampire? Here in forks? Maybe there are more of them. Especially a golden-eyed vampire. Now it was Alice's turn to stare at him, but apparently for a little bit different reason that I was.

"I've seen him before." She whispered

"Where?" I asked, figuring she meant the mall or something

"Not the mall…but way back when. The second time we moved to Forks." She explained

I looked at her. "What?"

"Yes, I remember now. He was one of Bella's human friends. His girlfriend was Angela, one Bella's best human girlfriends." Alice explained

"Oh…but how…?" I asked, bewildered

"I don't know." Alice replied, and went silent, obviously deep in thought. Nessie was too busy drawing something to realize what had happened.

After that, I just sort of stared off into space, thinking about the whole problem. Were there more? Had someone else taken over what used to be our territory? And how the hell did they become vegans? How long have they been here?

The bell finally rang, waking me up out of my thoughts. Alice, Nessie and I grabbed our bags and walked to our next class. AP Bio. Joy. Alice and I were still quiet.

"Why so quiet, guys? I mean, I know class was boring, but really…" Nessie asked on the way.

Boy was she wrong. "We'll tell you later. At lunch." Alice replied. Nessie was about to argue but dropped it and sighed.

We finally got to our Bio room and walked in. The teacher's name was Mr. Walters. He seemed to be a good guy according to his history. I glanced around the room more carefully this time, still ignoring the guys who were checking us out. Again. The other vampire wasn't there. I decided this class was completely human, so I sat down in between Nessie and Alice in the back row.

Mr. Walters wasn't as boring as Mr. Howard was, but I still had trouble paying attention. I glanced around the room a few more times. A girl was resting her head on her book bag, looking bored out of her mind. Her eyes were blue and her history was normal, so I didn't see any sign of vampire in her. My eyes glazed past another girl and fell on one boy. But I felt something that made me quickly bring my gaze to the other girl. She had topaz eyes and definitely was a vampire. I poked Alice's side and pointed. She whispered, "Angela." The girl glanced over to where we were sitting. Yup. Definitely vampire. No human could have heard Alice. This was definitely getting strange.

She stared at us, surprised. Then she quickly turned away, raised her hand and asked "Mr. Walters, may I go to the bathroom?"

She had a light and quiet voice. She seemed more of the shy type. I also forgot to mention, she and Ben were absolutely beautiful. You could tell they intimidated the school with their beauty.

Mr. Walters nodded his head, permitting Angela to go to the bathroom, and droned on with his lecture. Yup, I take it back. Mr. Walters was pretty much just as boring as Mr. Howard.

Time passed by slowly again, and I could feel a trend coming on. I stared at the spot Angela had vacated, trying to sense something. I wasn't sure what, but it was just strange. Obviously, Ben and Angela were mates. Together. And they were here. But for how long? Why? How? These questions repeated in my head as class dragged on.

I felt a buzz coming from my pocket. I pulled out my phone, and I saw a text from my mom on the screen.

"_Okay, I know I'm being a hypocrite right now txting u in school, but I've got 2 tell u this. Your father and I spotted anther vampire. Golden eyes. Like us."_ The text read. I grimaced to myself.

"_Not surprised. Alice and I saw two golden-eyed ones. One was a boy named Ben in our AP English class. Another is in our AP Bio class. She's a girl named Angela. Apparently Ben and Angela are mates. Alice said that they were Bella's human friends back when you guys lived here the second time around."_ I replied

"_We definitely need to have a family meeting. Somewhere where they can't hear us."_ My mom texted back.

"_Yeah. Well I g2g. ttyl. Ilu."_ I texted, as the girl had come back and I wanted to read her more.

"_Okay. I love u 2. Oh and ur dad says hi. And he keeps calling me a hypocrite. Shall I give him a smack in the back of his head?"_ Mom replied

"_Yeah. Wait what class r u guys in?_" I asked

"_Open Studio Art. Ur dad keeps drawing me. It's kind of funny actually."_ Mom said

I stared at the vampire girl, Angela for a minute. Then I noticed that I couldn't read her any more. Apparently, she was either blocking me or something was up with my powers.

"_Okay… big problem here. The vamp girl Angela is blocking me. I was able 2 read her history b4, but then she went 2 the bathroom and now she's back and I can't read her." _I quickly replied.

"_Oh no! That is a big problem… well, just try 2 ignore it 4 now…don't look her 2 much otherwise she'll get very suspicious. Even though she probably already knows u r a vamp. But even so, try 2 ignore it nd we'll talk l8ter."_ Mom said

"_Okay. I'm just worried. I g2g. Bye!_" I replied, and quickly put my phone away as Mr. Walters had begun to get suspicious and was about to come to the back of the room to see what I was doing.

About five minutes later, the bell rang. We all exited the class. Nessie, Alice and I had Creative Writing with Kate and Jasper. It seemed like it was going to be a fun class.

We all walked into the room and joined Kate and Jasper at the back table. Our teacher's name was Mrs. Warren. She seemed like a pretty nice lady, very laid back. After we settled in, she instructed "Okay class. I don't really care what you do in this time. Your only assignment is to write about whatever you feel like. You can do poetry, write a song or two, write an essay, or even do some kind of a journal entry. It's a free writing class, so you can do pretty much whatever. If you have a lot of homework for tonight, you can do that too because that counts as writing. Listen to your iPods if that's what gets your muse working. I'll play some music too, but just try to write something this period. You can also talk to your friends if you want to.

I smiled in spite of myself. This class seemed like it might actually be fun. I looked around the room as my family began to talk. Alice told Kate and Jasper about the two vampires we'd seen. Nessie started writing something in her journal. I looked around until I found what I was looking for.

There was Angela and Ben whispering seriously at each other. I could hear what they were saying, and it was all the concerns we had. Ben made a slight turn towards my direction and nodded ever so slightly at me, as if he knew what this meant. Well, obviously being a vampire he did. I nodded just as lightly back, and we both turned away. I elbowed Alice and nodded my head in their direction. She nodded back to me saying she noticed and went back to talking to Kate and Jasper, changing the subject this time because she knew that the two vampires could hear her.

This class went by surprisingly quickly, and the bell rang signaling fourth period. Thank god, only one more period before lunch.

Alice, Nessie, Jasper, Kate and I left the room. Angela and Ben followed us until we reached a secluded stairwell.

We all stood in an awkward circle. "So you have decided to come back." Ben said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." Alice answered "How long have you been here for?" She asked

"Oh, about ten years or so." Ben replied, sliding his arm protectively around Angela's waist.

"Oh. Are there any more of you?" Alice asked, doing the same to me for some reason. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"There were. But they…have left." Ben answered, in a tone that said we were venturing on a risky topic.

"Oh. So you obviously hunt animals." Alice said

"Yes. Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." Ben replied, cracking a small smile.

"Good, good. Listen…we would like to invite you up to our house. For a meeting. Just so we can…reunite." Alice invited, smiling back

"Great. Thank you. I have a feeling we will be getting along." Ben said, smiling back.

We left the deserted stair well and separated, each going to our next class. AP Economics for Nessie, Alice and I. Kate and Jasper had Jazz Improvisation, as did Ben and Angela.

Alice, Nessie and I walked into AP Econ just as the second bell rang. Already knowing the drill, we took our seats in the back of the room.

Our teacher's name was Mrs. Hadley. Mrs. Hadley was probably in her 30s or so, a young and spry woman. She knew all the tricks and everyone seemed to like her. I checked out her history, and the only suspicious thing was that she loved to go to Italy. Which wasn't really suspicious at all. But sort of an interesting fact, as many vampires lived in Italy.

One thing that got me about her. As time went on, it got harder and harder for me to read her. I felt like there were bits of her life missing. I didn't really know what it is, as this had never happened before. I became uncomfortable sitting there.

Finally, the bell rang signaling lunch. Alice, Nessie and I walked out of the classroom and on our way to lunch.

**A/N: Wow! That was an incredibly long chapter! A lot of stuff happened in it, too! I kind of figured I had to stop sometime, so the next chapter the rest of the family will probably meet Angela and Ben. Yay! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alice, Nessie and I were the first ones of our family to get to the cafeteria. We walked in and saw Ben and Angela sitting alone at a decent sized table. The smiled at us and waved us over.

We walked over to their table and sat down.

"Thanks for having us." We said

"No problem. It gets lonely over here sometimes. We're glad to have you." Angela replied. "Besides, we never eat anyway so it looks better if there are more people around. I don't know why. Even if none of the other people around us eat…"

"Hey. Nessie and I eat sometimes." I said

"Really? Don't you get sick after?" Ben asked

"Nope. We're hybrids." I replied

"What? Hybrids? I don't believe that I have ever heard of those." Angela said

So Alice began to explain to Angela and Ben about Hybrids. She figured she could trust Angela and Ben. Plus there were more of us than them, if it ever came down to anything.

The rest of our family soon arrived. Looking around the room, they finally spotted us. They walked over and sat down at our table.

"Um…hi! Who are you?" My mom asked nervously.

"Mom…this is Angela and Ben." I introduced. My mom glared at me because she thought I'd blown our cover. "Emma…" she started to hiss.

"Whoa, Rose. Before you get into a hissy fit with Em, why don't you actually look at Angela and Ben? I mean, really look." My dad said, which surprised me. He's usually not that observant, especially when it comes to looks. That's more of my mom's department.

My mom sighed and looked at them. Then her eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

"Oh…so…you're like us." She said finally

"Yup. Vegan Vamps pride and true." Angela smiled

"Oh…thank goodness. I was just about to scold my lovely daughter over here for blowing our cover." Mom replied, smiling back

"Wow Mom. I'm not that stupid. I know how to be a high school vampire." I said, rolling my eyes. Dad just grinned.

Jasper and Edward were already conversing with Ben about one thing or another. I smiled. I knew this was going to be a good thing for all of us.

"So, Angela. Do you and Ben have any special…abilities?" Bella asked

Angela grinned. "Yeah, actually, we do. We are both manipulators. We can change people's mind and manipulate the outcome." She explained

"Wow, that's really cool. "My mom said, somewhat envious. She didn't have any special abilities like that, so she was always jealous of vampires that did.

"Do any of you have any special abilities?" Angela asked.

"We're packed with them. I can see the future, Bella has a protective shield, Nessie can show events by touching you, Jasper can control emotions, and Edward can read minds. But I think Emma is probably the most…powerful of us all in the aspect of abilities. She can read the history of any person, take an event in their lives, and have it become almost a reality. She's basically a very powerful illusionist." Alice said, almost proudly.

"Wow. You are quite the talented bunch." Angela said, impressed.

"Yeah, but I couldn't read you after you came back from the bathroom. Why is that?" I asked

"Because I could sense you intruding on my past so I blocked you. I guess I kind of have the same power Bella does, in a way. Along with the manipulation." Angela explained

"Oh. That makes more sense. Hey, you know the econ teacher, Mrs. Hadley?" I asked, curiously

"Yeah, I've had her, why?" Angela replied

"Oh. Because I kept on trying to read her history, and it was like some pieces of it was…missing. Not like she was really hiding them from me, but more like she couldn't remember them herself." I explained

"Well…" Angela hesitated "That was from a trip to Italy gone wrong. It also has something to do with the others of our kind who left. But this is not the time or place to tell you that story, so when we get together, you will learn about what happened when you left." She finished

"Okay." I replied, somewhat disappointed. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Alright, see you guys later." Alice, Nessie and I said to the rest of our family and two new friends.

"Bye guys meet you at the parking lot after school." came the replies.

Alice, Nessie and I walked off to the direction of our Gym class with my mom and dad, while the rest of the family went their separate ways. Gym with mom and dad. This should be interesting.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! It's been a while since I've updated, but that's true for all my stories…so I'm going to hopefully be updating more now that the majority of my schooling is done…on to fourth marking period! Yay Senioritis! Anyway, keep on reading and please, please, please, pleaaaassseee REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The rest of the afternoon went by without any real events, even gym with my parents. Gym wasn't too bad…of course my mom and dad scared away any possible human boyfriends, but they probably didn't have to because Alice was protective of me enough. Last period, Alice saw that I was hungry and needed to go hunting, so (with my parent's consent), we left last period AP US History to go hunting, leaving Nessie alone with her parents.

Alice and I took of in her car. We sped down to the woods that Alice knew so well. After we got there, we sat in the car for awhile because sometimes it takes time to adjust from acting like a human to being a vampire.

Alice had her arm around me, causing my half-dead heart to pound hard. She smiled, knowing what was going.

"Are you a lesbian?" She asked me, straight forward.

"Umm…" I replied, my face turning red. "Yes."

Alice squealed with happiness. "Yay! I thought so!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" I replied, pretending to not know.

"I'm a lesbian too!" She said proudly.

"Hmmm…wonder where that leaves us…" I pondered

"Well, if my visions from when you came to live with us were right, I believe we should be kissing right about now." Alice replied sexily.

My heart beat even faster. This was the moment I had been waiting for. This felt exactly right.

Alice leaned in expertly, guiding me to her lips. When her lips reached mine, a gigantic spark reached all the way to my heart. I gasped inwardly but didn't let go.

We kissed for about five minutes until I really started to get hungry. Alice let go and grinned sexily.

"Hungry, baby?" She asked.

I licked my lips jokingly.

We got out of the car. Holding hands, we walked into the woods.

"Ready for this?" She asked me hungrily.

I laughed. "You bet I am!" I replied

"Let's go!" Alice replied eagerly.

Laughing joyously I ran after her through the woods. It was a hunting experience unlike anything I have ever known hunting to be. It was nothing like the usual hunt. It was passionate, sexy; strong…I hadn't felt so alive in years.

Walking back to the car took longer than usual because we kept on stopping to kiss. Alice held the car door open for me when we got to the car. I got in the passenger side of the front seat and she slid into the drivers' seat. We just sat there for a while, catching our breath.

"So…" I said

"So…" Alice replied

"I guess this means we're together." I said

"I guess so." Alice replied

Alice sighed disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried I had said something wrong.

"It's not you…at all. I'm just disappointed because now we have to go back home because your parents will kill me." Alice explained

I pouted. "It's okay…I don't want my parents to kill my baby because then she wouldn't be around to kiss me anymore." I replied in a baby voice.

Alice laughed. Then she started the car, and we drove home.

Alice pulled into the garage of our house to find Edward sittings there. Alice cursed.

"Shit! He knows!" She replied

"Damn!" I said "What are we going to do?"

"Well…we could always tell him the truth…" Alice said thoughtfully

I pouted again. "But then we wouldn't be a secret…" I replied

"Well, you know he can hear us right now, remember?" Alice commented

"True. I guess it's too late now." I replied

Edward stood there, giving us the crooked grin. He didn't seem mad at all. In fact, he seemed to be happy.

"Hello hello." Edward said, as we got out of the car. Alice wrapped her arm around my waist.

"So you two are…" Edward said

"Yup." We replied

"Awesome. So are you going to want me to keep this secret, or can I tell people?" Edward asked

Alice looked at me and I shrugged. "I don't really care if you don't." I said to her.

After a little while, Alice and I went up to her room where we could talk. She and I lay on her bed and she held me in her arms. It was the best feeling in the world- it felt exactly right. I knew this was where I belonged.

**A/N: Yay! I feel so accomplished I finally updated this story. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think…questions, comments, ideas…REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of people who reviewed said that I went too fast in the last chapter. I agree, so I have decided to change it up a little…read on to see!**

All of a sudden, I heard a slight…buzzing in my ears. I turned towards Alice, but she was looking at me like she couldn't see me or something. The buzzing grew louder and louder, and the scene ahead of me began to fade. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't speak. It was like I was in a dream and my voice was stuck or something. A few seconds later, and the buzzing was so loud it felt like it was right next to me. I blinked, and realized that it was. Right next to me, I mean.

I blinked again and opened my eyes. I realized I somehow was in my own bed, and it was somehow the morning. I got up slowly and looked around carefully. What the hell happened?

I looked at my alarm clock- or what used to be my alarm clock. I must have smashed it right before I opened my eyes. Then I remembered- I had.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to wake up!" I heard Nessie's voice say from my door. I groaned as she came into the room.

"Come on Emma! First day of school, remember?" I groaned again thinking "doesn't my dream count for school? Maybe now I won't have to go because I already went through it all!"

Nessie noticed what used to be my alarm clock for the first time. "Aunt Rose! Emma destroyed her alarm clock again!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Why do you have to be such a tattle-tale?" I asked

"Why do you have to be such a grump in the morning?" Nessie retorted.

"Emma…" I looked to my doorway and saw Alice standing there, looking as hot as she usually does. Wait! Bad Emma, bad! Uncle Edward could hear you! I immediately switched my thoughts to school and how I wanted to strangle Nessie right now for waking me up.

"Alice…." I replied, pouting, in the same tone. "Alice, don't make me go to school today…please?" I whined looking up at her as she came over to my bed and stood over me. I gave her my most pleading look, the one that usually got me my way with her.

"Ah ah ah…not this time, babe. You are going to school whether you like it or not." She leaned close so that her forehead was just touching mine.

"Emma! Time to get up, sweetie!" I heard my mom say from the door. I sighed. Jeeze, can't a girl get a moment's peace around here? I mean seriously…there's like no privacy to be had.

"A little late on that game, eh Rose?" Alice commented as her sister walked into the room.

"Well, if you would stop distracting my daughter, she would be up already and I wouldn't have to be 'late on that game' Alice." My mom said

"Aunt Rose, Emma broke her alarm clock again" Nessie complained.

"I heard you the first time, Ness." My mom said, ruffling Nessie's hair.

I sighed. Alice began searching through my closet, looking for my outfit of the day like she usually does. I would normally yell at anyone going through my closet, but since its Alice, she can get away with it. She could probably get away with basically anything in my book.

"Alright already, up up up! Come one, sweetie, you don't want me to get your dad in here now, do you? Because you definitely don't want him to wake you up, trust me." Mom said

"Mom! I've been woken up by dad plenty of times before! I know what it's like!" I replied, the scene giving me a serious case of déjà vu, as it was basically exactly what I had said in my dream.

Alice danced over to my bed, apparently finding my outfit. I sighed. I would prefer jeans and a t-shirt, but since its Alice, I do my best to make her happy.

"Alright, fine! But come on people, out! How much does it take for a girl to get some privacy in this house? Jeeze!" I said, shooing my family out of my room.

I closed my door to put my outfit on. Alice had decided on a blue skirt with a tie-dye tank top that she had bought me from one of the really expensive stores that I didn't remember was called…Delia's maybe? I don't really know, as I said, that's more of Alice's department.

I sighed again, not looking forward to the school day that I apparently had to do all over again. I was pretty positive the other vampires were there too, but at least it wouldn't be as much of a surprise this time.

I got bored pretty quickly so I went to the place where I always go to talk…Alice's room. I opened the door and saw her getting ready.

"Hey you. You seem worried or something this morning. What's up?" Alice asked, concerned. I swear that girl can read me like a book…I can never keep secrets from her for long.

I walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Well, I just had a really weird dream last night and now I feel really antsy or something." I tried to explain

"Oh…do you remember what the dream was about?" She asked curiously

"Not really…I just remember it being weird." I said, rubbing my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. That's what sucks about being a hybrid…you still get things like headaches.

"Do you need to hunt or something before school?" Alice asked

"Not really…I don't know what's bothering me, but something is." I said

"Hmm…maybe you're still on Australia schedule." Alice commented.

By this point I knew the rest of the day was going to be annoying. Not because of Alice or anything…but because I would have to do it all over again. Gr.

Soon after Alice said that, I heard my mom call from downstairs. "Come on guys! We'll be late for school!"

"Yeah…that must be it. I just miss Australia." I said, pouting my lips again. She laughed and touched my lips with her finger. I shivered slightly, wishing it had been her lips to touch mine. I shook the thought out of my head and hoped Uncle Edward hadn't heard it.

Honestly though, the day actually flew by pretty quickly. And as I had predicted. I had started to think I had inherited some of Alice's precognition power or something. But we met the other two vampires; I saw the teacher Mrs. Hadley who seemed lost, etc, etc, etc. The one thing that surprisingly (and disappointingly) didn't happen was me and Alice. I was really kind of sad because I really, really like Alice and I wanted to become her mate as soon as possible. I mean, Nessie even already has Jacob (which is somewhat disturbing and I tease her mercilessly about, but really I'm just jealous.)

We drove home, talking mostly about the new vampires. I looked out the window during the short drive and thought about Alice. And how I wanted her.

I looked down as my phone started buzzing and figured it was Nessie. I opened it and found it was Leah texting me. Leah is my best friend outside my family, and the only female wolf. We love to hang out together and do everything together.

She texted:

_Hey babe hope Australia was awesome! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Rez so we could hang out and catch up…I miss you!" XO Leah_

I smiled. "Hey mom?" I asked

"Yeah, sweetie?" She replied

"Um, Leah just texted me and asked if I wanted to go hang out with her at the Rez for a while. Can I?" I asked

"Sure! I'm sure Nessie will want to go see Jacob, so you two can go together. Just make sure you hunt before hand if you need to." Mom said

"Okay!" I said, my face lighting up excitedly. I texted back quickly,

_Sure thing babe…I'm bringing Nessie too so she can see Jake…I'm sure he's anxious to see his love again! Lol JK" _I joked

"_Haha yeah…he's been so antsy it's been driving me mad…thank god Seth has been able to calm him down a bit, but I don't think he'll let her go alone for the summer to Australia ever again…"_ She said. I smiled and looked up, surprised to realize we had gotten home. I'd forgotten how short the ride was

"_Sweet. Look, I just got home, so I will be there soon! Ttys and luv ya! Later babe…_"

She texted me back

"_Awesome! Can't wait to see u again! Luv ya 2 babe..."_

I smiled again and hopped out of the car. Nessie was already waiting for me and ready to go.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" We called.

"Bye guys have fun!" They replied

We grinned at each other. "Ready to see Jacob again, Ness?" I teased as we ran to the line

"Not as much as you are to see Leah probably!" She replied, sticking her tongue out.

I nudged her with my elbow.

"Hey!" she said laughing. "Well, you know it's totally true…you definitely have a crush on her!"

Nessie is the second person who I have ever told that I'm a lesbian. I know my family will love me no matter what, but I kind of wanted to try it out on one person who I knew I could trust…and the fact that Edward can't read her mind helps a lot too.

I was about to retort, but then we came to the line and saw Leah and Jacob waiting anxiously for us.

"We will be finishing this conversation later" She muttered to me as she couldn't wait any longer and jumped into Jacob's waiting arms. They kissed extremely long and Leah and I rolled our eyes. We decided a hug would be a good idea for us. It made me realize how much I exactly did miss her.

"So do you guys want to hang out with us?" Jacob asked politely but I knew he wanted to get Nessie alone.

"No thanks…we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." I replied with a smirk.

"As we will do the same for you two." Jacob replied. I smacked him in the back of the head, earning a glare from Nessie.

"Ouch Emma sheesh!" Jacob complained rubbing the spot that I had just hit. "Oh, poor baby you want me to kiss it to make it better?" Nessie asked, cooing. Leah and I just rolled our eyes again.

Jacob pouted, so she kissed his head which turned into quite the intense make out session.

"Alright you two…we'll leave you be." Leah said, putting her arm around my waist as we left the two to play tonsil hockey with each other.

"So, how have you been?" Leah asked

I sighed. "Well, you know. The usual.

Leah removed a piece of hair from my face. "That bad, huh?" She asked sympathetically.

She also knew about my being lesbian…she was actually the first person I had ever told, and she told me she was bi. We had actually kissed, mostly as experiment. We still kind of liked each other even though she knew it was Alice I wanted. She was kind of my "girlfriend for now". I felt bad because I thought I was using her, but she didn't mind at all. We were both sort of lonely, so we figured, well, since we both did love each other and we would never hurt each other, why not? So I guess in a sense Nessie was right.

We were pretty deep into the woods as we went to what we like to call "our spot". We sat down. She leaned against a tree, and I leaned against her, with her arms around me. I kind of wished I hadn't loved Alice so much, because I also loved being with Leah.

"I have missed you…" She murmured into my ear softly. I turned my head towards hers and leaned in to kiss her.

We kissed, and it was the best I'd felt in a while.

"Better?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her again. "Much." I sighed, happy and content in being in her arms

We talked for a long time. I told her about my dream, and Alice and how my feelings for her grew. She talked to me about a girl she had seen and thought it might be the one. I felt happy to hear this, but a little sad at the same time. I loved being with her, and I knew once she imprinted she would think little but the imprint.

Leah and I looked up and saw how dark it was getting. "Emma…you should probably get going now, with school tomorrow and everything." She said

"Ugh…baby do I have to?" I asked

She smiled down at me and kissed my lips.

"Yes you do." She said

"But it's not fair cause when you kiss me like that it makes me want to stay…" I whined.

Leah sighed regretfully but got up, which made me get up. We held hands until we came into view of the Rez where we found Jacob and Nessie saying goodbye. I stepped back out of view quickly so I could give Leah one last kiss before I left.

"It'll be okay, baby, I promise." Leah whispered softly in my ear. I nodded, pecked her cheek once, and went to go with Nessie. Leah and Jacob stood together, and waved goodbye as Nessie and I crossed the border.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter, but don't worry, Emma and Alice will get together eventually…I'm just trying to stretch things out a bit. Hope you also like how I made that whole first day thing into a dream and that it didn't confuse anyone too much! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Nessie and I didn't really talk too much on our way home. We were both wrapped up in our own thoughts. We reached our house before it got too dark and let ourselves in.

"We're home" we called.

Jasper and Kate came downstairs.

"Hey guys, how was the Rez?" Kate asked

"It was good. Jacob and Leah say hi." Nessie replied.

"Cool." Kate said

"I'm gonna go upstairs to my room…I have a bit of homework to do." I lied, but I really just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Okay, see you guys later." Kate said, raising an eyebrow at me, knowing something was up.

I left hastily.

"What's up with her?" Kate asked Nessie

"I don't really know. She's been kind of quiet lately…kind of distant." Nessie replied honestly. I thanked her in my head for keeping my secrets. I felt bad putting that kind of responsibility on her, but she was fine with it.

I got into my room and sat down, leaning against my bed. I opened my diary and decided to read some of the entries I had written when I first became attracted to Alice. It also talked about my first kiss with Leah and how confused I was getting…I loved Alice, but I wanted Leah and Leah was available. She was also my best friend so she was comfortable with anything, and I could tell her anything.

I stayed in my room for quite some time, just reading and thinking. After thinking through things for a long, long while, I decided it was time for me to leave. Not forever, obviously- I couldn't do that to my family. But long enough so that I could sort my problems out without having to worry about anyone listening in to them. So, I packed some clothes in a bag, opened the window, and swiftly left. I had also straightened out my room, including making my bed.

I ran for a long, long time. I had also brought my phone and diary with me, just because I knew my parents would read both of them and figure out where I was. I didn't want to be found, not just yet.

I ran through numerous forests, all the way through Alaska. I finally landed by a cave that was deep in the forest there. I killed the bears living in it, drank their blood, and decided to stay in the cave for a while.

I had my sleeping bag and had it laid out so I could rest on it. I had brought plenty of books to read and enough pens so I could write my heart out if I wanted to. I knew my parents were probably furious with me and Alice probably wanted to murder me right now. I blocked them all off, though, so they wouldn't know how to find me. I also knew I was in deep shit because I was missing a lot of school for this, but I kind of ignored that thought for a while.

My only hope was that Leah would not find me. I knew I was safe from the others, but Leah…well, she was extremely protective over me. Not like Alice was, but different. She protected my feelings and emotions. She hated to see me hurting, and I knew that she would blame this adventure on herself. I just hoped she knew that this was not her fault and I just had to get away to sort things out for a while.

I kept on getting texts from everyone- my mom, my dad, Grandma Esme (I didn't even know she knew how to text!) Grandpa Carlisle (same with him…), Kate, Jazzy, Edward, Bella, Nessie…but I hadn't received a single text from the one person that mattered most. Alice.

Even Leah texted me, but only once or twice because she wanted to make sure I knew how this was affecting the family. She knew I needed time and that I would come home when I was ready.

I eventually had to turn my phone off because it was going to die soon. I stayed in my cave for five more days, just hunting and thinking about what I had to do.

I had been gone for 12 days. I'm sure my family was probably extremely pissed to say the least. Scratch that, I _knew_ my family was extremely pissed. They are very protective over family, especially my mom. So I knew I was in extremely big trouble whenever I decided to come home.

I woke up on the 13th day I had been gone and knew it was time to leave. I felt really bad about making my family go through this, and even though I didn't really find the answer to the questions I had or find what I was looking for, it was time to go.

I packed my bags and put on my last pair of clean clothes, knowing Alice would probably murder me even more for coming home in an outfit that had already been worn.

I ran and ran. It took me another 3 days to get home.

I ran through the familiar woods that lead to my house. I broke through into the clearing and saw my house standing there. And Alice, leaning against the door frame, looking extremely angry as I had predicted.

I wanted more than anything to turn around and run back, but I knew I had to confront them eventually and that she would definitely chase me. So, I took a deep breath, slowed down to a walk, and headed toward my doom.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alice hissed dangerously. Yep, she was pissed.

"How the hell could you put your family through that? Your mother is a complete nervous wreck, and Esme…well, she's pretty messed up too! I haven't seen your father smile in days! 15 days, Emma! You've been gone for 15 day!" Alice said, beginning to yell at me.

That's when I snapped. I wasn't expecting it, it just happened

"Well if you cared so fucking much, then why didn't you try to come and talk to me?" I asked, hissing back. I had had it.

"You so obviously aren't my family…I was obviously having trouble, but did you even try? No! So you know what, leave me the fuck alone. You have know right to yell at me!" I screamed. That's when I turned around and ran as fast as I could, back in the direction as I came from.

I heard my entire family come running downstairs, and I heard my mother sobbing dry sobs. I immediately felt guilty, but what else could I do? I felt like I didn't belong at home anymore. Maybe I was better off as nomad." I thought depressingly. I could hear the vibrations of feet coming after me. I knew Alice wasn't going to give up this time. I ran harder and knew she would chase me across the world if she had to.

I had no idea where this mental breakdown of mine was coming from. But then I realized I completely had known the trigger.

See, a year ago, I had my first girlfriend. I know I said Leah was my first kiss and everything, but she doesn't count. This girl was my first, _true_ girlfriend. Her name was Victoria. She was perfect for me, and fell so hard for her. But the only thing she had wanted me for was entertainment and sex.

We had gone out for about 4 months, and I had kept her secret. I had also resisted her sex drive, as I knew I wasn't ready. One day she decided she was tired of me, and wanted to break up. I of course was broken hearted and devastated and begged her not to go, and that's when she became abusive.

She began to kick me and slap me. I did what I could to protect myself. Finally she grabbed me and flung me on the bed at her house and did the dirty deed. She rapped me.

After that, she left. She said one thing, and one thing only though "I'll be back to finish you." That scared the living shit out of me.

After she left though, I almost became a better person. It kind of had the opposite effect on me- instead of becoming depressed and withdrawn, I put on an extremely tight poker face and became…happy. For a while it even became real. I pursued Alice and focused on living life in a better manned. Until know.

I ran so much and so fast. Finally, I completely lost my focus and didn't look where I was going and crashed into a tree. I ripped the tree out with all of my strength and began to hit and kick everything in my way. Alice ran up to me and grabbed me to prevent me from hurting myself.

"Emma, Emma, shh…it's okay." Alice said, restraining me.

"No it's not!" I yelled, my eyes getting wet from the memories.

"Where the hell were you when I needed you the most? Why didn't you come to rescue me!" I screamed, while inside my head I was thinking "what are you stupid or something? She didn't know about Victoria or anything! You have no right to blame her."

She let go of me. That's when I started to hit her and scream, until I collapse into her arms in exhaustion.

She held me. "Shh…shh…Emma, it's okay. I'm so, so, sorry baby." She said over and over again.

I sobbed. My body shook and she just held on tighter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered shakily. "I'm stupid and useless and I don't deserve you." I said

Alice slapped me. I flinched, and looked up at her in surprise.

"Never, ever say that again! Don't even think that! You are the most important thing in my life and I will never let you get hurt!" She said, now angrily.

"What if I've already gotten hurt?" I asked quietly.

She was the one that looked surprised now.

"What?" She said

"I've already gotten hurt." I said simply.

She sat up and put me in her lap, wrapping her arms around me not unlike Leah had. I sighed and rested my head into her chest. Closing my eyes I began to tell her everything that happened. Everything, well, except the fact that I had a huge crush on her and loved her more than life itself. But mostly everything.

She grew still as I told her my story. When I finished I looked up to see her eyes glowing with hatred and anger. I began to feel afraid.

"Alice?" I whispered "Say something."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She growled

"Alice, it already happened there's nothing you can do about it!" I said, trying to calm her. Wrong idea.

"No! She hurt you and she got away with it! I should have known something was wrong, something was off about you! She hurt you. She hurt my baby! She hurt my…" She stopped suddenly, as if she remembered she wasn't alone he suddenly, as if she remembered she wasn't alone here.

"She hurt what?" I asked promptly, wanting to know. I waited with bated breath to see if this was the moment she would tell me she felt the same way about me as I did her.

"She hurt my love." Alice said softly, closing her eyes as if waiting for a reply.

"Your love?" I asked in the same tone.

"Yes. My love." She said straightforward. "I have loved you since the day you were born. Not in a family type of love. No. As in 'I want you to be my mate' type of love.

I released the air that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"Well?" She asked, now nervous.

"Alice." I said. "I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you forever." I replied.

That's when I heard the growl.

**A/N: Ooo cliff hanger! Hope you liked this chapter and that I'm not going to fast this time…I've enjoyed writing it so far! And I wonder what made the growl? Hmmm…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As soon as we heard the growl, Alice quickly whipped her head around and made sure I was standing behind her. Victoria was standing only a few inches away from my face, which was making me extremely nervous. The last time she was this close to me, she had raped me.

"Hello Emma…couldn't wait for me I see? You stupid little whore you? You are just so clingy that you always have to have someone to cling on to. Disgusting." Victoria spat.

"No…_MINE!_" Alice thundered, with acidic venom slipping in her voice.

Victoria smirked. "And I suppose you are her next victim. Yeah, good luck with that. She's with me. She's still my mate." She said, ending with a satisfied smile. This was all Alice could take.

"NO! SHE'S MY MATE!" Alice screamed with venom still in her voice. Victoria hissed.

I flinched visibly. I also started blushing because that was the first time Alice had ever named me her mate. My half-dead heart sped up, beating faster. And it beat faster than normal humans in the first place!

First began the usual ritual of vampire fights. Alice stayed protectively by me, protecting her mate possessively. Victoria started to tease Alice, hissing and growling. It was a fight to the end, the prize being me. I shivered lightly, thinking on that thought.

Victoria had a smug look on her face and I feared for Alice, even though I knew Alice was a terrific fighter, it still pained me to think about her small pixie figure getting hurt by Victoria's monstrosity of a body.

Victoria attacked with no warning. Alice pounced back, clenching her teeth together. Victoria scratched Alice's neck, which caused me to growl while Alice hissed in pain. Alice then retaliated, pinning Victoria on the tree and smacking her head back on it.

Victoria did not wince, but I could read through the smirk on her face. I saw fear.

They fought for about 20 minutes like that, Alice getting a hit and Victoria getting a hit.

I knew this wasn't my fight, but as Alice was my mate too, I began to get antsy and wanted to join.

"No, Emma…not your fight." Alice hissed between breaths.

_"I'm worried about you."_ I thought

_"I'm doing this for you. You are my love, my mate. I WILL NOT loose you to this bitch."_ She answered me surprisingly in my head.

_"Wait what? We can talk to each other in our head_?" I asked

_"Yeah, I guess so. It happens to some mates. Esme and Carlisle have the ability also."_ Alice answered, while sucker punching Victoria in the gut. I cheered Alice on in my head. Alice grinned.

Suddenly, Victoria got the upper hand of the situation. She was doing some major damage to Alice, and I could tell Alice was slowing down. Victoria punched Alice in the face and bit her harm, causing Alice to collapse in pain.

"See, Emma? This is what you get for trying to leave me. This is what you get for trying to mess with me. You'll have to come with me anyways because I am victorious." She said

"I don't think so, Victoria. You left me. I plan to keep it that way. Alice is my mate, and I will never leaver her. I would rather die with her than be here with you!" I said ferociously.

_"Baby…no, don't fight her! She will kill you!"_ Alice said in my head, pleading with me.

_"I'm sorry, babe, but I have to! She has to learn that she can't mess with me anymore. I'm through with her. You are my only love, and I understand that now. Please, let me finish her."_ I replied

Alice sighed. _"Fine…but I'm calling on the family if it gets bad."_

I sighed back. _"Alice, you can't do that! Then they'll ask about Victoria and I'll have to tell them all about what she did to me and I don't think I can go through that yet! You know how they would react…Dad would completely flip out and Mom would go berserk and so on and so forth." _I pointed out

_"But hon, they are our FAMILY! They need to know!"_ Alice argued

_"Yeah, but then I'll have to tell them about us and that I'm a lesbian and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I kind of wanted you to myself for a while."_ I replied

Victoria growled at us impatiently.

Alice sighed again. _"Alright, fine! But I'm warning you, if it gets worse, I will call the wolves."_ She relented. _"Just…please be careful, babe._"

_"Always am. Love you."_ I said

_"Love you too."_

"Alright, alright already. Emma did you say your goodbyes? Because this will be the last of you." Victoria sneered.

"I don't think so." I growled back.

"You think you can actually beat me." Victoria smirked.

"I KNOW I can beat you." I replied, getting into the fighting stance. This time, the prize was living.

I threw the first punch. She punched my stomach, knocking the wind out of me but it wasn't so bad because I'm half vampire.

_"Babe, try to bite her neck. It will hurt her enough so we can kill her."_ Alice said in my head.

_"Okay, good plan_." I replied

She and I played around for a while. Finally, she swung at me in a way that it left her neck wide open.

I dove and sunk my teeth into her neck. She howled in pain.

_"That good enough?"_ I asked proudly

Alice gave me a small smile _"I think so. But I do think that we should call the family. They deserve to know what's happening…and I think they will rest easier if they got there revenge."_

I pouted. _"But then I'll have to tell them!"_

_"I know you're scared, baby. But you just defeated the main object of your nightmares. Trust me; your parents will be okay. They just worry about you. We all do!"_ Alice argued again.

I sighed and gave up. _"Fine. But I'm blaming you if it goes anything but good. Go ahead and call Edward_."

I watched as she called her brother. While she did that, I started to talk to Victoria.

"So you thought you could beat me, eh Victoria?" I smirked. She looked so down now I would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't my mortal (or immortal?) enemy. I could still see the hatred in her eyes. I could see the sneer plastered permanently on her face. But I also saw through that whole act. It was all so fake; I could almost laugh at it. Almost.

I heard the sound of feet running loudly through the woods, coming towards us. My family was coming, and it would be over soon. I started to nervously think about what I was going to say to my family.

_"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll help you…I'll be there for you._" Alice said strongly, though I could tell she had been seriously affected by Victoria.

"Alice!" I heard my mom yell.

"Here, Rose!" Alice yelled back.

In a matter of seconds my family came into the patch of woods we were fighting Victoria with. Immediately, my mom saw me and came right over. My dad came over too, but when he saw Victoria, well, let's just say you never, ever want to make Emmett Cullen angry. It is not a good idea at all.

"Edward! Jasper!" He yelled. They came up, barring their teeth at Victoria. She flinched.

They got busy, along with Carlisle, destroying Victoria. They took her to another part of the woods so I wouldn't have to see her die.

Not realizing how tired I was, I collapsed on to the ground.

"Emma!" My mom said, terrified.

I groaned in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Bella ask. "Where is she hurt."

"Alice." I whispered.

"What about Alice, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Hurt. Venom." I said

"It's okay sweetie, grandma Esme and Bella are taking care of Alice." My mom reassured me.

I frowned.

Mom looked and saw the scratches that Victoria had left on me. She sat down with me and held me. I ducked my head into her chest and started to sob. Real tears, as I do have that ability.

Mom stroked my hair, and said soothing things to try to make me feel better. But all I really wanted was Alice.

_"Alice? Are you okay?" _I asked through my tears.

_"Yes, love. Don't worry, the worst is over."_ She said, trying to comfort me.

_"But you're hurt."_ I whined.

_"Hey. I'm a tough vamp. Not even Victoria's venom could hurt me!"_ Alice replied

_"It better not have. I kind of sort of would like my mate alive, thank you very much."_ I said

_"Don't worry, babe. You're stuck with me._" She said

_"Wait a second. If we're using our minds to do this…why is Edward not coming and screaming about us?"_ I asked, slightly confused.

_"Because I think it is just a two-way thought line. Or whatever you want to call it. He can't butt in and hear our thoughts. Thank god._" Alice explained.

_"Oh. Wow, I feel really sleepy now._" I commented, actually realizing how sleepy I really was for the first time.

_"Babe, whatever you do, don't go to sleep. You could have a concussion_." Alice said, worrying

_"Sleepy._" I said stubbornly.

_"Baby, this is not the time to get stubborn! I can't loose you! I won't!_" She said almost hysterically.

I couldn't help it. I felt the darkness surround me and I felt my self drifting off, my head nodding into my mom's arms until I fell asleep, unconscious in the darkness. The last thing I remember hearing was Alice saying, "Rosalie! Make sure Emma doesn't go to sleep! She might have a concussion!"

After that, I just conked right out.

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. I liked writing it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
